The Truth
by Draechaeli
Summary: (complete) High School is where lives are made and futures sought. but the sad truth is old friends are hard to keep. with all children digidestinded can 'our' group stick together?
1. The Paper

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: In the summery I said 'Truth' and it is also in the title obviously it is not the Truth no one knows the truth because Digimon took on a whole other turn after 02, but this is what I think would have happened. Doesn't have to much to do with Digimon themselves, but please still read it, you'll see my reasons. Well I know I am in the middle of two other stories right now but I had gone to a camp for a week and got two ideas for stories one for Spirited Away and one for Digimon. So I'm going to write and post both stories first chapters and then put it on hold for a bit. If I didn't post this chapter then the story might never get written. This Story takes place four years after the end of 02: Davis (16), Yolei (17), Ken (16), TK (16), Kari (16), are Sophomores (11th grade, 3nd out of 4 years) and Cody (14) Freshman (9th grade, 1st out of 4 years) (I know not Japanese school system, it's American so sue me(please don't really though I'm a broke 16 year old girl)). This story starts out with everyone (excluding Cody and Ken) together and then is broken into parts all parts are happening at the same time only with different people. The end will have them all together (including Cody and Ken). Well I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think, please. Merci Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Chapter 1: The Paper  
  
The bell rang on the bleak November Thursday morning. Kids filled into the classroom and took the usual seats and prepared for there first lesson Health. The teacher who was earlier sitting behind her desk stood up and walked to the front of her desk, half sitting on the edge of the desk. She cleared her throat getting every last child's attention and began the lesson, "Today you have one assignment. And I don't want to hear any complaining. You must write a paper as long as you want it but I will read it when you pass it in to me and if I don't believe you gave it serious thought you will have to redo it. The Subject is 'How High School Changed Your Life' whether it was a good or bad change. You have the period to write this."  
  
Daisuke Motiyama had no clue what to write about he began to look around his eyes fell onto a girl that sat diagonally in front of him to his right, it was Hikari Kamiya four years ago he had such a crush on her but now he was a football (soccer) player, a popular jock, and she a semi popular Student Senate, Artsy, School Newspaper(taking pictures for all three) girl. A girl he wouldn't talk to. Sitting behind her and next to Davis was Miyako Inoue still sporting purple hair and much like Izzy buried herself in computers, no he stopped talking to Yolei once all the digimon returned home, no it was later then that 9th grade in the middle of the torturous first year of High School, it was the same with his fellow jock, but jock of basketball mind you. The one who sat next to Kari and in front of Davis, Tekeru Takaishi. None of them talked anymore occasionally TK and Davis would speak and Kari and Yolei but that was it. Iori Hida, and Ken Ichijouji were not even thought of. Of course Yolei and Cody never changed, and Davis saw Ken at football matches against his school but that was all. Davis knew what he was going to write and he quickly wrote everything he wanted in a few sentences.  
  
Davis stood up and walked to the teacher and handed her the paper to read, it had taken him five minutes. The teacher took the paper preparing to send Davis back to write more. She wasn't at all surprised that Davis was the first to try and turn in the paper, he was never very studious. She looked down at the paper and read, High School pushed me to be what I was, but it pushed me away from those who weren't the same as me. Four years ago we were inseparable, worlds depended on it. Three years ago we were the best of friends. Two years ago nothing changed. Last year four out of six of us were put in the same class, we always sat next to each other. But not a word to each other ever passes our lips. High School changed us, pushed us, we are no longer friends. Now thinking about it I'm ashamed High School made me forget my friends, and I didn't even realize it till it was too late. Why is there school after Middle School? I believe it does more harm then good. All I want now are my friends back. the teacher was shocked at these eleven sentences, the work of five minutes, were surprisingly perfect. The teacher nodded and Davis returned to his seat head hanging low.  
  
It had been six minutes and Kari had been waiting for Davis to be finished, and TK and Yolei were standing up and walking towards the desk. The teacher was surprised to see Kari with the same paper only worded differently, but she nodded and Kari took her seat. The teacher was shocked to again receive two more papers that read basically the same as both Davis's and Kari's paper, these two from TK, and Yolei.  
  
It hadn't even been ten minutes into the class and the assignment made four students depressed and regretful, for giving up the friends who sat by them. For giving into that which seems to change a lot of peoples lives the Cliques of High School, the dangerous Social Ranking. It doesn't matter if you fought evil together, it doesn't matter if you're a 'jock' and the one you loved your soul mate a 'geek'. Your social reputation would be ruined if you fought nature and didn't fall into line with the others and stayed strictly in your social circle. But what usually doesn't happen is regret, and these four at least broke that rule and regretted ever stepping foot in these halls of Odaiba High School, or at the very least the creation of Cliques.  
  
Author's Note: Hey sorry it is short and not proof read but I don't have time and want to post this before I go, I hope you like the beginning!  
  
-Na 


	2. Million to One Odds

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Ok well I know I said this would take a bit but because of a review and my strong disliking of 'author's note chapters', and I have semi writers blocks for other stories, this chapter is being written (anyone happy about this?). Anyway I got an anonymous review (which I don't mind) it read(please note I also don't like this 'cause then it makes me feel bad about not mentioning other reviews): 'From: ()  
  
You know, you won't break out into spots if you RESEARCH SOMETHING!' Well obviously I said something wrong, but this complaint was bleak. (If you don't know me, I love it when people hate me, it is more real then when everyone likes you/your stories.) I'm figuring they were talking about the ages, and since I wasn't 100% sure of them (and the complete layout of season 1 and 2) since the seasons weren't continued, I looked it up on the internet. Anyways I found a site (no longer have the URL) which gave me ages and then I just added four years to all of them. So if I say something wrong like Kari is really 14 or 16 and not 15 tell me please. Sorry for the long delay I call a 'author note' on the fic, Happy Reading!  
  
Na  
  
Part 1: Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya: Promise Not Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1.1: Million to One Odds  
  
_Who ever thought that one class could change your life? Well I know it happens all the time but not like this. Out of all my ex-best friends I miss him the most. TK was always there for me every time I needed him. And though most would say he had made a promise to protect me and he isn't the one to break promises or lie. I knew it was not just a promise it was more, and I know the others all knew, except TK and I. To this day I don't know what it was, but I'm beginning to think it was** love**. Love or not that doesn't matter unintentionally he lied and broke his promise, he is no longer there, the promise is forgotten. But worst of all I let him, and even worse I forgot as well.  
_  
You know those things you hear on the news, those terrible things, that might have only been a kilometer of two from your house? Those dreadful things that no one talks about until it happens. Those frightful things that couldn't happen to you, because you never go out at night alone. Those horrible things that happen once in a blue moon, or at least it seems like that. Those things with a million to one odds that it will happen to you... in a crowded area... outside your own High School, well you know what? I'm that 'one'.  
  
It was a normal November Thursday after school, I had Student Senate from 15:00 to 16:30 and afterwards I had reserved the dark room for and hour. I would have reserved it longer but my Photography teacher was leaving at that time so I had an hour. On this particular Thursday it wasn't so bad because there was an exhibition at our school and tonight was the last night to see the Mathematic and Science Exhibition till 18:00. I had a half an hour to check it out and that is exactly what I did. It was interesting If I do say so and everything was written in Japanese, the problem was the words they used were very technical.  
  
At fifteen minutes before 18:00 I heard the final buzzer of the final quarter sound of the basketball game. Within the fifteen minutes there would be a bustle of people both from the Exhibition, and the Basketball game making there way home in the cold night air. Why they have such things on a Thursday night, a school night is mind boggling. I took a quick look around before I headed for the door.  
  
Being November it was already dark and it was cold. I walked outside pulling on gloves and zipping up my thick winter jacket all the way to keep my neck warm. I started to walk home turning a dark corner of the school, I could hear all the people behind me laughing and talking mostly about the basketball game. Strangely I was trying to see if I could catch the score, when a strong hand grabbed my right wrist painfully and I was thrown up against the wall. The next thing I was aware of was beer, or some other form of alcohol as my capture reeked of it, and of course there was laughing, not all drunken, from his comrades.  
  
I was scared, I was petrified, I tried to scream but a hand clapped over my mouth and a hoarse voice whispered in my ear "Normally I like it when girls scream, but not tonight sexy." I closed my eyes and the warm tears stung my cold cheeks. I was helpless as I heard my pants zipper unzip, I let out a muffled scream.  
  
I heard a load twang like a basketball hitting the cold brick of the wall, by my ear. But I wasn't sure my eyes were closed tight. The ball that had produced the twang bounced away down the school parking lot and the hand over my mouth and hand were gone. I don't know why but I didn't scream now that I was able to. Then there was running and a new hand picked up my right hand. This was different the hand was warm and the person smelled of sweat and not beer.  
  
My eyes still shut tight expecting this sober guy to reach for my pants, I had no clue what was going on or the point I was shaking. The new person seemed to check my arm over, for any broken bones etc.. Then a warm thumb dried my tears, and then it was gone. Not just the thumb from my face but the person from my presence.  
  
I quickly opened my eyes and only saw a dark figure walk away from me. All I could make out was messy blond hair. I felt sick from almost getting rapped, but most of all from my savor being my old best friend, the one who promised to protect me. I wanted to run after TK and thank him, but instead I threw up, coughing and spitting up my lunch and small snack of a dinner I lost sight of TK.  
  
I was the one in a million that '_was rapped'_, but more surprisingly I was the one in ten million that was helpless, and scared into not fighting back the on coming rape, who got out of it with only unzipped pants. So why do I feel so disgustingly dirty?  
  
I had thought he had forgotten, where was he when a bully stole my camera last year? I know it wasn't life threatening, but still. I knew I had forgotten that promise TK gave to Sora all those years ago, that in the end saved us all. I shouldn't have forgotten... he should of, I'm a big girl that doesn't need a protector. In the one in a million situations maybe, but what are the chances that the one in a million happening twice? In all faults and all angles this was wrong; 'You can't live in the past,' but then again, 'If you don't learn from the past your doomed to repeat it.' Well this is past and I'm learning, and now I'm going to live in it!  
  
Friday  
  
Friday morning I wanted to run to TK and thank him, but there was the small little part of me that said maybe it wasn't him last night. But since I live in Japan and there aren't to many blonds, or at least blonds with the unruly blond hair and a basketball coming out of my school at 18:00. I restrained the whole day to confront him. Its not what you think I don't care of my reputation and I certainly don't care for his. I just didn't want the whole school to know how I almost got rapped. I know when I confront TK about this I'll be in tears as I thank him and apologize.  
  
So here I find myself already in tears standing outside TK's apartment. I hesitate before I ring the bell and then I wait. Footsteps come to the door and I hear TK's voice say, "Remi I told you I'm not going to that stupid dance tonight!" The door swung open, contrary to his ton of voice TK was smiling.  
  
I let out a whimper and threw my arms around TK's neck and burying my face in his chest. TK hesitated a second surprised by my gesture, but he returned my hug and gently rubbed my back. Without letting go he led me into his apartment and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Oh Kari, what's wrong?" he asked after we sat down on the couch.  
  
I looked into his blue eyes, I missed those blue eyes, "Thank you for saving me last night..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kari what are friends for, I know you would do the same for me," said TK holding me tightly and whipping away tears, I burst into a whole new fit of tears at the word 'friends', "Kari it's alright your safe."  
  
"No TK it's not just that, we haven't said more then two words to each other in a year. And you still kept that silly promise, and you called us 'friends'. TK I am so sorry I haven't talked to you, in so long, I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend," I cried.  
  
Again TK dried my tears and comforted me, "It's alright really, I could say the same thing, and if it wasn't for health class yesterday I would never have given it a second thought."  
  
"I know, just how you feel, it's just..." I replied but before I could finish TK put a finger to my mouth and I stopped talking.  
  
"I know. Now what do you say we share a tub of chocolate ice cream and then I'll take you to the dance tonight. We can forget the whole thing, and we can go back to the way it was," Said TK getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen retrieving a carton of ice cream and two spoons.  
  
TK sat back down and handed me a spoon, he sat next to me and flashed a smile, he knew this is what I needed. I smiled back and laughed after taking a spoonful of ice cream, "And I thought you weren't going to the dance, isn't that what you said to 'Remi'?"  
  
TK's POV  
  
When did I say that?... Oh yeah on the way to the door I figured It was Remi because he knew if he called then I would barricade the door and leave the phone off the hook the rest of the night. I hate dances it is just a chance for my 'friends' to make fun of the 'unpopular' kids and for every girl to swoon over us, plus Remi is trying to get me a girlfriend or was it just a girl?  
  
Anyways now that Kari is back in my life, I can't believe I ever let her out! Things will change I wont forget promises and wont walk away without a word or at least making sure she wasn't emotionally hurt after I save her. I can't believe I did that I felt like hugging her last night, I felt like crying, I felt like begging for her forgiveness. It was all my fault if we had stuck together then she wouldn't have been walking alone in the first place. You know what I did?... Nothing! I walked away, not anymore! She needs this stress less night as much as I do, (though I doubt with Remi it will be stress less) But with Kari there it will be fine, just like before.  
  
"Well that was before this beautiful girl came to my door, and I figured I should at least take her out someplace fun," I smiled and shoved some ice cream in my mouth. Did I just hit on Kari? Most likely, but she knows its just fun best friends always do that kind of stuff.  
  
"Yes well there is no question about a beautiful girl, since your so cute and all. And I bet she'll make it lots of fun," replied Kari with a smile and dancing happy eyes. But her eyes lowered as she replayed what just happened in her head.  
  
What did just happen? We're flirting with each other! Well my only explanation for this is...umm... We've had a hard couple days, we just rekindled a friendship and don't want it to go out again, maybe Matt spiked the ice cream... Ok forget that best friends flirt all the time at least teens of the opposite sex (or same depending on sexual preference) do.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
What did I just do? Oh well I can see in his eyes that he has thought this over as well and it looks like he doesn't mind. I took another spoonful of ice cream, ice cream in November not very logical, but does your body good. There is just something about chocolate ice cream with a friend that chases away the sad dreary clouds and brings in the happy sun (Pathetic I know, but true... Chocolate ice cream is the answer, for this second at least).  
  
"Well I should go and get ready for the dance, I probably look like a wreck," I said placing my spoon in the carton that was now nearly empty and standing up.  
  
TK caught my left arm, I turned back towards him, "No, wait I meant what I said your beautiful and look great, besides we have to leave it's already 7:57 and the dance starts in three minutes."  
  
I just nodded. TK got up and put away the ice cream after throwing the spoons in the sink, then he wrote his mom a note. I wondered where his mom was she should have come home from work by now, but I didn't ask.  
  
"My mom had a business dinner tonight or something like that. She told me this morning while I was half asleep and only had eaten a couple bites of my first bowl of cereal," said TK reading my mind , and grabbing his jacket.  
  
"You know I have two comments one: how many bowls of cereal do you eat for breakfast? And two: are you psychic? You like read my mind!"  
  
"Two I eat two bowls of cereal, a piece of toast, and a pastry type food (Danish, doughnut, Pop Tart, etc.) Why? What do you eat? No I'm not psychic only when it comes to you," TK finished grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.  
  
"Which breakfast? At home I cook something quick like instant pancakes or an egg, I eat bread or a pastry type food on the way to school, then I eat what school serves for breakfast, and after the first lesson I eat buttered bread or Nutella (Nutella is Chocolate and hazelnut spread for bread and such things, like peanut butter) bread (Nutella bread is bread with Nutella) And yeah that's about it."  
  
(A/N: do they have Nutella in Japan? I hope they do because I wish they had some in the USA.)  
  
"And how do you stay so skinny?" asked TK with a laugh.  
  
"It's called the eat what you want, and do what you want diet," I said with a laugh, TK joined my laughter for a minute. I soon stopped laughing as we approached the school. The last of the people who arrived on time or early were going in the school now. I could here some rap music, and I hoped the whole night wouldn't be rap, it wasn't my favorite, but I didn't absolutely hate it either. My heart stopped beating for a second, my step faltered... Had I ever been to one of these? Out of the millions of kids in the world I've got to be the one who had never been to a school dance and this being my first time I was scared even with my hand held firmly by my best friend, I didn't know what to expect. I am certainly one in a million, and I'm beginning to think that being the 'one' in the million to one is not always and most often not good.  
  
Author's Note: I'm just going to say that I wont write something that I know can't happen, for example I know a twelve year old that got pregnant, so I would except that as write able (no one is getting pregnant in this story that was an example!) Oh yeah even though this may look like a Takari, it's not (well it might become one) As of right now I have no plans of pairings. Well I hope you enjoyed Thanks everyone for the reviews!  
  
Na 


	3. Dance

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say, you will understand later in the story but both Tai and Matt go to the same college. Oh this is not a Takari, it is just TK and Kari are those friends that everyone thinks are dating and will most likely get married but they don't. for anyone who is wondering Part 2 is Davis and Yolei, and Part 3 is Ken and Cody and each part is three chapters long. I know compared to my Spirited Away fics at least that is really short. So yeah I know that I said there wasn't much to say, and now I feel bad, so thanks for the reviews! Marci! Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Part 1: Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya: Promise Not Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1.2: Dance  
  
Kari and I walked up to the school, it was a good thing we were late there was no line to get in at this time. Kari's hand gripped mine tighter, I guess she has never been to a school dance, she was probably to busy doing something more important then standing around listening to every type of music possible (with the exception of Polka, and Classical), I on the other hand, ok well I've been to one dance and decided never to go again after Remi tried to set me up with a cheerleader, not that the cheerleaders at our school are bad, its just this specific cheerleader tried to act like the ditsy cheerleaders from movies.  
  
Kari walked closer to me like she was trying to hid, after we paid our way in. I had absolutely no clue why she was acting like this I was about to ask her when I noticed that there were a few kids starring at us. My reputation oddly wasn't in danger it was Kari's that was , and not just her reputation but a normal life lie free. These kids wouldn't believe me a basketball player to be hanging out with a girl like Kari unless I was scamming her. Well I'm telling you I am determined to have a good time and to make sure she does as well. Remi will leave me alone with Kari around, and I'll protect Kari from the rumors and give her a great night out, she disserves it after yesterday.  
  
We walked into our school gym and looked around, it wasn't really decorated, at our school decorations never last the whole night. But there was a smoke machine and a few strobe light. Whatever rap song that was playing stopped and some old 90's rock blared, I'm not very good at bands or songs, I do know when it's Matt's Band and I know their songs.  
  
I didn't even see Remi, but he saw me, "Takaishi! You came man!" Remi said grabbing my arm and pulling me to our group of friends a.k.a the basketball team. My hand lost it's grip on Kari's and I felt bad, I left her there at the door of the gym alone! But I sadly knew I would be stuck with Remi and the guys until a slow song when they would go to their girlfriends or a girl they like and Remi would push me to also dance.  
  
"Hey Remi, Hey Guys," I said a little depressed and ashamed.  
  
"So you came, finally seeing it my way?" replied Remi nudging my shoulder.  
  
I prayed for a slow song anything, it's not that I hate my friends, just hanging with these guys at dances aren't always fun. Yes, yes I know I'm talking from the experience of one dance, but trust me. I forced a smile, and said jokingly, "No, I just couldn't leave the phone off the hook and the lock on my door is broken."  
  
I glanced over my shoulder and let out a small sigh of relief Kari was talking to some girl who I didn't recognize, mostly because her back was to me.  
  
--------Kari's POV (2 minutes before the end of TK's POV)--------   
  
Well it is not like I shouldn't have known that TK's friend Remi would drag him away. I wonder if any of my friends are here? I doubt it, they all have strict music tastes, and are like me use Friday nights to get homework done so they have a free weekend. Well it doesn't hurt to look, I thought as I scanned the room in the opposite corner by the food stand I spotted Yolei. I decided to go and talk to her and apologize for not talking and hanging with her more often.  
  
I took no more then two steps in Yolei's direction when Sina walked up to me. Sina was one of the younger cheerleaders on our school's squad, which basically gave her an edge and a mouth but other then that she was rather nice, she is in my class. Sina sits at the back blowing bubbles with her gum and trying to get a few guys to notice her.  
  
"Hey Hycarrie (Hi-Carrie)," said Sina she spat out her excuse for my name.  
  
Wow déjavu just like Davis and TK used to be, let me guess she has got a crush on TK and she considers me completion? "Hey Sina and it's Hikari."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Sina she sounded mad.  
  
"Umm... To hang out with friends and dance," I said I really didn't understand the question what else would I be doing at a school dance? Studying?  
  
"With TK?" asked Sina with a sneer and a glare daring me to say yes.  
  
"Yeah with TK," I said with a sweet smile. The beat of the music changed to something a bit slower I recognized the song it was 'My Immortal' By Evanescence (A/N: I can't spell (if the band name is spelled wrong) but you know what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Well you listen to me Carrie! TK is mine!" growled Sina.  
  
I hate when I'm right. Well she can't have him, for the soul reason that he isn't the last breakfast waffle, but a living breathing person who also gets a say in this situation.  
  
--------TK's POV (beginning of 'My Immortal')--------   
  
A slow song Thank You! Now I'll get to hang with Kari. "Come Takaishi, I heard Sina likes you and look she is all alone over by the door," said Remi pointing at the black haired Cheerleader Sina.  
  
I followed his finger and noticed that Sina wasn't 'all alone' she was talking to Kari. I figured if I walked over towards Sina Remi wouldn't follow and then I simply could ask Kari to dance. I pushed Remi slightly out of my way and walked calmly towards Kari and Sina.  
  
Kari's eyes lit up when she saw me walking over, "Hey Kari, Hey Sina. Kari look I'm sorry about earlier the guys wanted to talk to me," I said flashing a big smile.  
  
"It's alright TK," replied Kari she sounded sweet and calm but her eyes were pleading me to help her out of whatever jam Sina put her in.  
  
"Well I still feel bad, so how about a dance," I said holding out my hand to Kari. Kari smiled and took my hand we walked closer to the middle of the dance floor. Kari wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close at her waist.  
  
Kari looked up into my eyes and said, "Thank You."  
  
"For what? What were you two talking about?" I asked just a little confused.  
  
"She likes you TK, and thinks I'm competition," Kari said blandly.  
  
I just laughed, "Well you are competition," Kari raised her eyebrow, "Well come on Kari you know I love you. You know I could see us both unmarried 80 year olds sharing an apartment."  
  
Kari smiled and shook her head, "I don't know about you but I would like to be married and have children. So how about we are married to whoever we want and 80 years old sharing an apartment."  
  
"Sounds good but four 80 year olds sharing an apartment with visiting children and grand children, I call I get first shower in the morning," I said, Kari just laughed.  
  
--------Kari's POV--------  
  
The song ended and TK and I stopped dancing, some Salsa song came on. I looked around the room and say that Yolei and Davis were just stopping from their slow dance. I just smiled at least TK and I are not the only ones that are trying to bring to gang back together.  
  
"So do you want to continue dancing?" asked TK a little uneasy.  
  
"You can dance Salsa!?" I asked.  
  
"No you?" TK asked still uneasy.  
  
"Nope," I smiled.  
  
"Well we can go hang out with my friends, if you want. If one of your friends is here we could go and hang with them," suggested TK.  
  
"Yeah one of my friends is here, "I said with a sly smile.  
  
"Do I know them?"  
  
"Yeah you do," my smile grew.  
  
TK couldn't stand the suspense, "Well who is it?"  
  
I laughed, "You. Now lead the way, you goof!"  
  
TK just shook his head and half dragged me to some corner, "And I'm the goof!?!" we stopped walking when we reached the basketball team, suddenly I grew quiet, "Ok well Guys this is Kari, Kari this is Remi, Daisuke 'Dai', Jon, Raidon 'Ryan', and Tsuni," Said TK pointing at each of the tall boys in front of us.  
  
"Hi," I said shyly as I inched out of view the five members of the basketball team (obviously not the whole team) who weren't at all happy to see me with TK.  
  
Well the rest of the night went rather slowly and I was bored. TK's friends ignored me, even when TK tried to bring me into the conversation. I had figured that the dance would have ended soon, I looked at the clock I was only here for an hour and a half.  
  
I began to fidget, TK noticed my discomfort and turned to me, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, I forgot to call my mom and tell her where I was and Tai was supposed to come to dinner tonight. TK you know Tai he'll freak out since I didn't go home today," I said it wasn't the whole truth well yes I didn't call home and Tai comes home every Friday from the local college to eat dinner, but I also wanted to get out, the dance was boring.  
  
"Here I'll walk you home and explain that it was my fault, you did want to go home before the dance after all. Well see you guys on Monday ok?" said TK slowly walking towards the door I was a little bit ahead of him.  
  
"Ok bye Takaishi," said Remi completely dumbstruck.

As soon as TK and Kari were off school grounds TK began to talk, "So you weren't having fun?"  
  
"No not really, you know you don't have to walk me home," replied Kari.

--------  
  
TK took Kari's hand in his, "No, after last night I'm not going to let you out alone. And anyways I wasn't having fun either."  
  
"TK is that your way of telling me I'm under house arrest?" Kari asked a little angry at what TK had said It wasn't like every night she walked home alone she would get raped, or come across a guy who was intending on raping her.  
  
"No. So do you think your parents will be really mad?" TK asked concerned.  
  
"I don't think so they know I don't have mom's cell phone so I can't call and they will just figure I reserved the dark room at the last minute," replied Kari with a smile as they stepped into the elevator of Kari's apartment building.  
  
"Well that is good and Tai?" TK asked just as the elevator stopped on Kari's floor and the doors opened.  
  
"What about me?" asked a tall brown haired boy, who really looked exactly the same since last TK saw him which was about four years ago.  
  
"Tai!" said Kari embracing her brother in a hug, "It was nothing TK just thought you might be worried because I forgot to call and say I was going to the school dance with TK."  
  
"Well I was wondering where you were..." replied Tai and then with a sly smile he joked, "But after months of psychiatric help I have realized you are old enough to take care of yourself."  
  
"Come on Tai only months?" smiled Kari.  
  
"Ok, years and the doctor says I'm almost cured of the 'big brother syndrome' and I'm going to be cured a few days after Matt will," laughed Tai, "Well TK are you going to your father's tonight?"  
  
"Yeah why?" said TK suspiciously.  
  
"Well Matt asked if I could drop a few things off for him because he wasn't coming down this weekend so I could give you a ride, if you want," said Tai stepping into the elevator.  
  
"Yeah sure that would be great Thanks," TK said as Kari left the elevator, "See-ya Kari..."  
  
"Bye TK, I'll call you tomorrow," replied Kari as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Old Times

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: I also don't own 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas', like one of my favorite authors Dr. Suess wrote it, and I couldn't hold my self back and had to put in a few words that were not un-Grinchy like. I also don't own the Japanese Anime show 'Soul Hunters' it's writer owns it. I just find it a great show and wished they had it in the USA. If anyone knows the show and has seen it in the USA I would love it if you could tell me, because when I leave Switzerland I'll miss it. Merci! I also reposted the first chapter so ages are correct Yay! Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Part 1: Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya: Promise Not Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1.3: Old Times  
  
Kari woke up it was about 9:00. she slowly sat up in her bed and stretched out her body before she stood up. It was a wonderful November Saturday morning, it was especially warm for November and there was no snow on the ground.  
  
Kari got dressed in her normal color scheme pink; a pink t-shirt that said 'Here Kitty' in yellow and over that she wore a yellow light jacket. Being Saturday and all she put on a pair of comfortable white sweat pants.  
  
She went out into the kitchen and fixed herself a quick breakfast of cereal and sat down to eat. "I wonder what TK is doing?" Kari wondered out loud to herself.  
  
TK lay peacefully in his bed, snoring.  
  
"It's a Saturday, so he is sleeping," Kari answered herself. And then she got idea, an awful idea, a wonderful awful idea, "well I said I would call." Kari quickly got up and threw her bowl in the sink, then she grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes before she bolted out of the door.  
  
"Hello," said a man as he opened the door to his house, to the visitor. It was obvious that he was just about to head to work.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ishida," replied Kari.  
  
Mr. Ishida, looked a little surprised to see the brown hair girl at his door, "Hello Kari, I haven't seen you in a while. I'm figuring that you're here to see TK, well I'm sorry but TK is sleeping right now," Mr. Ishida looked at Kari and saw her intention, "but your welcome to wake him up, if you would like."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ishida," replied Kari as she stepped into the apartment.  
  
Mr. Ishida was just about to leave, when he remembered the last few times Kari woke TK up, "Oh and Kari."  
  
"Yeah," replied Kari while taking off her shoes.  
  
"No water this time, nothing edible this time, watch out for the bedside lamp, and I would like my speakers to the stereo to work when I come home. Oh, and I need to work today so make sure it isn't anything that could get the police involved, or an ambulance, or the fire department please," said Mr. Ishida a little nervous.  
  
"I promise Mr. Ishida, anyway I used up all the good ideas a few years ago and I never wake him up the same way twice," said Kari reassuringly.  
  
Mr. Ishida reluctantly left Kari behind in the house with the sleeping TK. Kari quickly walked to TK's room to find him exactly how she figured she would, asleep and snoring.  
  
Kari walked up to TK and put a hand on his up turned shoulder, "TK, TK wake up," TK moaned and rolled over, "I'm sorry TK, I tried to do things the easy way, but no you wouldn't have it," Kari nimbly got on TK's bad and jumped, "WAKE UP TK!"  
  
Kari wasn't looking down at TK instead she continued to jump up and down, until suddenly she felt a hand on her leg and then her face on a pillow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KARI!?" yelled the tired TK.  
  
Kari turned to face TK and gave his the sad apologetic puppy dog face, "Well I said I would call, but I knew you wouldn't wake up so I though. Why not do it like old times. You should be thankful, I didn't pour water on you this time."  
  
"Ok, well you got a point there, but still I thought you had grown out of this... Kari how much sleep did you get last night?" asked TK calming down.  
  
"Somewhere between not much and none, why?" replied Kari.  
  
TK smiled, "Then come now, let us both go back to sleep." TK threw his arm around Kari and then continued to go back to sleep. Kari curled up in a ball and as well tried to sleep.  
  
An hour later both Kari and TK were awake. TK got dressed while Kari made a lavish breakfast of cereal. She set the bowls in the living room and then sat down on the couch, and flicked on the Saturday morning cartoons, or at least the last hour of cartoons.  
  
TK walked into the living room and picked up his bowl of cereal and sat next to Kari on the couch, "Kari cartoons? Aren't we a little to old for cartoons?"  
  
"Oh come on TK, it'll be just like old times, besides it is 'Soul Hunters'," replied Kari taking a bite of her cereal. TK just nodded in agreement, since his mouth was full of cereal.  
  
After the cartoons were over and the cereal gone, TK stood up and pulled Kari with him, "So I guess lunch in the park?"  
  
"TK lunch now, we just finished breakfast!" replied Kari.  
  
TK sighed and pulled Kari towards the door, "Have you forgotten this answer? We have to walk to the park. So we will burn off all the cereal that we have eaten, and then at about the time we get to the Kebab stand then we will be hungry again."  
  
(A/N: I'm like really sure that they don't have Kebab in Japan. But it is this great type of food that they don't have in the USA, and it isn't the meat and veggies on a stick either.)  
  
"Ok," said Kari as she stuffed her feet in her shoes and zipped up her jacket. TK and Kari walked to the park basically talking about their last year and what is new about themselves.  
  
When they reached the Kebab stand, they were having trouble remembering who was the last to treat to the Saturday Kebab lunch, being it a year or so since the last time they came for Kebabs. In the end TK bought the two chicken Kebabs since Kari actually forgot her wallet, but only after he made her promise that next weekend she would just set an alarm clock, and not to forget her wallet.  
  
TK and Kari walked along the path towards the pond in the park, while eating their sandwiches. Both TK and Kari agreed that the black haired boy who was feeding the ducks looked familiar but with out seeing his face they weren't sure.  
  
(A/N: do ducks fly south for the winter in Japan? Because they do in the US and they don't in Switzerland so I'm not sure. (oh yeah, if I haven't said this my computer is dying and it takes like an hour to post a new chapter, so I can't look such things up, plus we don't have Encarta () so sorry for lack of research and what not.)  
  
Farther along the path on a bench sat Davis and Yolei holding hands. They acknowledged one another, Davis and Yolei standing up and Kari and TK walking faster.  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter I know. Well that was the end of Part 1. the next part is 'Part 2: Daisuke Motiyama and Miyako Inoue: Forever Opposites?' It will most likely be a Daiako, I hope no one has a problem with that, though I'm sure someone will. May I also remind you that I only write stuff that I know is possible. So if you believe that Kari and TK act impossible not normal, I personally act like this with my best guy friends. And come on who doesn't love to wake up the late raisers? (and then steal their bed and go back to sleep) Anyone who thinks this sounds like a good thing to try, I suggest not with a cup of water on the face, but if you insist here are some pointers: 1 don't throw water in their open mouth you don't want them to drown. 2 not to much water, or the parents will freak. 3 wear good running shoes. 4 make sure you have a spare house key. 5 for tips 3 and 4: be prepared to be chased, and in the end you might have to run out of the house. But your friend most likely wont follow you, they'll just lock the door and go back to sleep. You'll be stuck outside for a while unless you have a key. Then after that wait a good hour before trying to wake them up. Wow I have energy, do you have energy? Well before I sound completely crazy... Tell me whatcha think! Please! Merci!  
  
-Na 


	5. Basketball Game

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Authors Note: umm... yeah Part 2 YAY!! Happy Reading!  
  
- Na  
  
Part 2: Daisuke Motiyama and Miyako Inoue: Forever Opposites?  
  
Chapter 2.1: Basket Ball Game  
  
_You live your life day in and day out for this and that. You see new faces and old, but do you think of these faces. When you, out of the corner of your eye, see your 'evil' Biology teacher do you say hi? Do you toss a coin at the homeless person? When you are talking down about a person from another clique, do you think he was your friend? My answer is no and I wish I could just say that doesn't happen to me: I say hi, I give money, and I don't make fun of old friends no matter how opposite we are. But yeah I guess that would be the simple truth of the matter you don't realize you do such things till it is too late. And then of course you go into denial: my teacher didn't say hi to me, that person could always get a job, he says mean things about me as well. But that isn't right you should try and be a solution to the problem, not the problem itself (now how many times have you heard that? A million I know but it is the truth). No matter how many fights you were in when you were younger, no matter how opposite you are, you should try and not forget them and always be their friend. Opposites attract, right? I don't believe it is true for every case at least. But then you think, and true or not, you wish and hope and ask yourself, 'Are we really doomed to live forever as opposites?'  
_  
Well I guess that I am here late at night, ok fine it is only 17:00 but being a cold snow less November eve it is dark. I am here to think, I feel so stupid, really I wrote today in Health class about regretting not talking to Kari, TK, Ken, and even Davis, of course I still hang out with Cody. But now I feel stupid I bet that none of them are thinking about being friends again our at least not with me.  
  
I hurry into the gym the basketball game has already started but I didn't miss to much the score is 0:0. I take the first free seat I find in the fourth bleacher row. I don't even look around I am a completely into the game.  
  
Many people don't take me for sport watching, but I love it. There is just something about watching the games it is so peaceful, besides the point no one recognizes me. Not to many people do anyways I didn't re-dye my hair so it is half dirty blonde half light purple. I no longer wear glasses, but contacts, and obvious I'm older. I still can take apart computers and put them back together no problem. What many people never noticed when I was younger was the camping/army clothes I wore, I mean come on green t-shirt and a maroon beret. That and who scaled the control spire in no time? Me that is right, me. Now why is it hard to see me at a basketball game? Or the indoor soccer match on Saturday?...  
  
Oooo Sweet! Remi shot and missed, he got the rebound, then threw it to TK. And TK shot and scored a three pointer! "Yay!!"  
  
------------------ Davis POW--------------------  
  
Yolei? I looked to my left and sure enough there was Yolei, sitting right next to me I wonder why she didn't say hi? Oh yeah that unwritten law that say a non popular person can not speak (even if they wanted to) to a popular person unless necessary; like a school project or something.  
  
I took a good look at Yolei, yeah it was her and she is completely into the game, I mean I know TK just scored the first points of the game and it was a three pointer...  
  
"Ohh..." said Yolei along with many other of the Odaiba fans. I looked out of the corner of my eye Daisuke was fouled and missed his first foul shot. Strangely I didn't care, there was no way that this girl next to me was Yolei. I mean I would have assumed she was born with purple hair and aren't 'geeks' attached to their glasses? ...Duh Davis! This isn't TV Yolei is just a normal girl and can take extra advanced computer programming classes and play sports as well. But Yolei a blond I never saw that coming (though her brother is blond, still) and not because of the whole 'dumb blond' stuff. Blond on Yolei is just too normal, for a Digidestined, energetic, aggressive(sometimes), sincere, loving, sport watching, computer building girl who's best friend is a boy three years younger than her just screams purple hair.  
  
Ok Davis, man get a grip on yourself this is Yolei and as much as you would love right now to just be released of this guilt and hug her, it is Yolei. Yes of course I always loved her but strictly friend–wise and she got on my nerves constantly. But to be ignoring the basketball game, the reason I'm not doing homework till Sunday; Thursday basketball game, Friday dance, Saturday indoor soccer match, Sunday or Monday morning before school homework that is due on Monday. Ignoring the game and contemplating Yolei's hair is just completely weird, or Health class is worse then I thought not pointless but torture creating guilt, and regret!  
  
The buzzard sounded the end of the game score Odaiba 4:0 I guess Daisuke made the second foul shot . I find it strange really that I was staring at Yolei and most of the time really off into space for the whole game!.  
  
Yolei put on her jacket and got up to leave a floppy disk fluttered silently to the bleacher beside me. I noticed the floppy disk while I was putting on my own jacket, I zipped my jacket up quickly and grabbed the floppy disk. I think I heard one of my friends call me but it was too late I had already bolted out the door after Yolei.  
  
"Hey Yolei!" I yelled Yolei turned around right at the door.  
  
"Davis?!" said Yolei surprised and happy to see me.  
  
I ran up to Yolei and held out the floppy disk, "You dropped this."  
  
Yolei looked shocked as she took the floppy from my hand then surprisingly she hugged me, "You're a life saver Davis I have that big history project on this disk the one that if you get a bad grade on you are almost guaranteed to fail the semester!"  
  
When Yolei let go of me my hand went directly to the back of my head as I rubbed it in embarrassment, "Yeah, no problem," I said as we began to walk out of the school, "Hey don't you use those new things with more memory and such?"  
  
Yolei laughed, "Yeah but I forgot it at home, so I had to buy a floppy from the school so I could bring my project home to work on."  
  
"Ok good thinking, "I said then I drew a blank I didn't want this to be the awkward silence, before we say good-bye. I longed to talk to her to make everything better again, "So what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
Yolei smiled, "Well there is that dance tomorrow, I'm actually going with a friend of yours, Koushirou and then I'm going to watch an indoor soccer match on Saturday."  
  
Shit! Koushirou! I heard about this he said 'I told some geek I would pick her up at 19:00 and take her to dinner before the dance but I'm going to call her at 19:15 and cancel. You know man just for the fun of it I want to see her reaction.' What am I going to do I have to tell her but she wont believe me, "Umm... Yolei, Koushirou told me he was going to the dance with some girl and he was going to cancel on her at the last moment."  
  
Yolei stopped walking she just stared at me for a second, "Yeah right Davis. Why should I believe you, you haven't talked to me in a year or more!" and that was when she stormed off. I wanted to yell back at her, some come back, but I couldn't, it would make everything worse. I had seen the hurt in her eyes and I can just imagine it tomorrow when she finds out I was right. Not that I want to be right, but Koushirou loves this stuff he'll break her heart and if not that her spirit.  
  
I continued and walked to my own house, my parents were out and Jun was home. Jun had taken a year off before college, a.k.a to piss me off.  
  
"Hey Jun," I said as I walked in the apartment kicking off my shoes and unzipping my jacket.  
  
"What's wrong Davis?" she asked noticing my depressed state.  
  
"My friend Koushirou is planning on canceling his date with Yolei as a joke tomorrow. So I told her and she doesn't believe me," I said hanging my head low.  
  
Jun looked at me and threw me a dark chocolate bar with hazelnuts, "At the dance tomorrow lend her your ear and your arm, dance with her knowing Yolei she knows you don't dance. And give her the chocolate, unless she is allergic."  
  
I looked at the chocolate for a second then smiled, "Thanks Jun."  
  
Authors Note: I wrote this so obviously I know it is short. So how do you like the beginning of part two? You can tell me or not don't care really. Well anyways have a good evening, afternoon, day, morning, if you are reading this before you go to sleep Nighty night! And so forth.  
  
- Na 


	6. Dance

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Authors Note: sorry for the long wait on the update. Happy Reading!  
  
- Na  
  
Part 2: Daisuke Motiyama and Miyako Inoue: Forever Opposites?  
  
Chapter 2.2: Dance  
  
Ok calm down Yolei it is really no big deal your just home alone and your date for the dance is fifteen minutes late. He is a guy and its fashionable, right?  
  
ring  
  
I walked over and picked up the phone, "Inoue, Miyako speaking."  
  
"Hey Yolei, its me Koushirou, hey something came up and I can't pick you up. I might not even be able to go to the dance. I'm sorry," replied the voice. Yolei had froze when she had heard Koushirou say her name, and she had thought of what to say, as if not to give him the pleasure of knowing he hurt her.  
  
"Oh yeah it's cool no big deal. Well I guess I lucked out I was so hungry I already ate so now I don't have to eat twice, and I won't miss my favorite show that starts, actually now. Anyways maybe I'll see you at the dance, but I should be letting you go, you know let you do that important thing that came up," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah right. See-ya," said Koushirou with a hint of surprise and disappointment in his voice. I was cool and he believed me, I hung up the phone. Yes it was true that I already ate but now I was starving, I ran to the freezer and pulled out some Heavenly Hash ice cream. I grabbed a large spoon and dug in.  
  
------------ Davis' POV-----------  
  
Yeah here I am at the dance hanging with the guys, Koushirou, Matsu 'Matt', Hiroshi, Kado, Makoto 'Mack', Tanaka, Daisuke 'Isu', and Yuya I'm telling you Daisuke is a really popular name, but I'm the only Daisuke that's a Davis. Now I wonder what happened with Yolei?  
  
"Hey Koushirou, what is with that girl?" asked Kado.  
  
"She was cool with it, and I thought she was just some geek, who could she fine better then me?" replied Koushirou with a laugh.  
  
I ignored him I knew what he had done to her I'm guess nothing less then a half a gallon of ice cream most likely chocolate. I looked around the room and my eyes went directly to the food stand, and there she was by the punch bowl. I smiled how do I still know her so well?  
  
I completely forgot my friends and walked over to Yolei chocolate bar in hand and behind my back. I placed my free hand on her shoulder so she would turn towards me, "Hey Yolei, I thought you might want company."  
  
She turned towards me, "Hey Davis," her voice was weak and hurt.  
  
"I'm really sorry, if I knew earlier that you were the girl he planned on playing I would have beat him up. I would do it now, but I kind of would like to stay at the dance, and we sort of need him for the soccer match tomorrow," I said with a genuine smile.  
  
Yolei gave out a snicker, "Thanks Davis." And then once again it was silent between us I thought of the first thing to preserve our conversation.  
  
"Did you find that computer thing?" I asked.  
  
Yolei laughed she seemed much better then before, "It's called a memory stick and yes I did."  
  
My hand went to the back of my head as I rubbed it in embarrassment. I looked at Yolei she had dressed to dance not her normal suit, hip hugger jeans and a black tank top. "Yolei you look great," I said, she blushed, "no you really do."  
  
"Thanks Davis," said Yolei, I smiled and then remembered the chocolate, I handed her the bar. She gave me a questioning look, "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah well I thought since Koushirou canceled dinner with you I could bring you dessert, and you know what they say chocolate makes the world go around, chocolate is a cure for heart break, and chocolate is even better than sex. If it is the truth or not I wouldn't know." I said with a nervous smile. The songs beat slowed to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, I remembered Jun's words and held out my hand to Yolei, "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Yolei smiled and took my hand without a word we walked out of the refreshment corner and started to slowly sway to the music. I was surprised to have Yolei burry her head into my shoulder. She whispered, "Why are you being so nice Davis?"  
  
"It might sound stupid but I wish I never stop talking to you, I was just hoping things could go back to normal. And when I heard about Koushirou I couldn't help but feel I was at fault, I'm sorry Yolei really," I said rubbing her back as we danced.  
  
"But why friends with me?" she asked, it sounded as if she were to cry.  
  
"Because... I love you," I said truthfully, it took me a second to realize what I had said and another to realize that I was true I did love her.  
  
Yolei was speechless, as the song and dance came to an end. But she still kept her head on my shoulder, she just didn't move. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed or happy in what I said. The beat of the music completely changed, I think Salsa, but I don't dance so don't ask me. Yolei loosened her grip on me, still without a word. I took it best that I take my leave, and began to walk away slowly.  
  
A hand grabbed my arm and turned me back, Yolei was smiling, "Will you dance with me? I can teach you to Salsa."  
  
"Ok," I replied, as we began to dance Yolei with form, me looking like an idiot I asked, "So do you have a uncle in Spain?"  
  
Yolei laughed, "I don't have that many uncles, no my unmarried aunt lives in Chile." Yolei let go of one of my hands and placed her hand behind her back. I took the hand and she spun around, as we still held hands. When she was done spinning the position of our hands forced me to spin. It went like that back and forth spinning, till Yolei stopped her hands crossed between us. She brought our arms high in the air and then brought her still crossed arms behind my neck. In the now uncomfortable position I knew what I was supposed to do, I let go of her hands and placed my own on her hips.  
  
(A/N: I know it sounds weird but it is my favorite Salsa move, and looks so cool! But its hard to explain :( sad I know, its one of those have to see things.)  
  
I don't know how long we danced, oh wait I know the whole night. I had a really, really good time with Yolei. Each time the music's pace changed so did we, honestly most likely the best time of my life.  
  
Authors Note: I wrote this so obviously I know it is short. Have a good evening, afternoon, day, morning, if you are reading this before you go to sleep Nighty night! And so forth.  
  
- Na 


	7. New Times

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Went to Self Defense Camp, came home from Switzerland took a week to unpack, went to Mass for a while and then a family week long cruise to Bermuda my first chance to write I swear. Please forgive me. Happy Reading!

- Na

Part 2: Daisuke Motiyama and Miyako Inoue: Forever Opposites?

Chapter 2.3: New Times

Wow I am so hyper this morning could it be I danced all night went to bed at 1:00, got up at 5:00 and took a long bath (in much need of foot soak) while eating ice cream (I know normally used in depressing moments, but I didn't feel like scramble eggs... before ice cream), and that bring me to now 7:00.

I skipped in to the kitchen, "Good Morning Mom," I cheerfully squeaked.

My Mom placed my hot breakfast of scrambled eggs on the table and smiled, "Morning early bird, I'll take it your date went well?"

I sat down and shoveled food into my mouth, "No I was stood up."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but your so chipper... do we have any ice cream left?"

I placed my dishes in the sink and stared at my mother, "Mom! Not all depressing events that don't show the next morning were cured by ice cream. For your information I had a great time with Davis last night, not my date!" I looked at the clock it read 7:19... The soccer match started at 7:00 so I just have to leave... Ahhh!!! I'm late! Note to self: Buy watch, take shorter bathes, and sleep more. I dashed towards the door, "Sorry mom I'm late, Go Odaiba!... Oh and we are out of ice cream." I dashed out the door.

--------Normal POV--------

Yolei arrived at the soccer match a half an hour late, but that didn't matter much. She had missed a lot the game true; the score 2:1 at Odaiba's lose. But as any true fan she started to cheer and show her colors (Odaiba Red, YAY!!!).

A time out had been issued, and as Davis ran in he wished he had done less dancing the night before and slept longer. On the other hand he wished he were still dancing with Yolei. Davis took a swig of water, and looked up at the stands there, smiling brightly was Yolei. Davis smiled as the time out end and he rushed back out to play.

Be it that he wanted to impress her, wanted a quick game, or maybe it was the ego boost from his own fan club, Davis had a sudden boost of energy. Needless to say (and of course because we are all Odaiba fans, and can't have Davis loose,) Odaiba won with a sweeping score 8:3, Davis scoring a few of those eight goals.

As was expected the tired team who had pulled from behind and kept on going were rather excited. As Davis ran to join his teammates on the sidelines he noticed one particular fan giving him a sheepish shy smile not to far away. Forgetting his teammates Davis ran to Yolei, he stood in front of her suddenly shy.

"So you came, that great I'm glad you came," said Davis after an awkward silence. He was smiling and nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Yolei also as calm as Davis smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for a trip to the Digital World. You did great!" After a hesitant second Yolei hugged Davis, and as an afterthought, gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Uh... Yolei?" said Davis slightly confused. Yolei blushed in embarrassment and backed away from Davis. Davis immediately regretted his stupid mouth he took a step closer to Yolei, "Yolei..."

"Yeah?" replied Yolei though she did not look at Davis but kept a steady stare on the floor. Davis lifted her head to look at his and held it there as he looked into her eyes. Such lines as 'I think I'm falling for you Yolei.' And many in that same direction filled his head, as his mind was a jumbled mess, Yolei looked expectantly as well as hurt.

Davis hesitated, as he had not decided on what he should say, he wasn't even that sure as the decision happened that it was the right one, but in the end he found he was kissing Yolei. When he realized that she was happy with the out come and willing to kiss more vibrantly. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and the one that held her face, slowly slipped to her neck pulling her closer to him in a more passionate kiss. One that should have happened years ago.

------------

Davis and Yolei were sitting on a park bench, her head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined. They were talking about everything and anything. They had been like that for the whole morning and were beginning to think about lunch. When two of their very best friends from four years ago were seen walking towards them at an increasing pace. Yolei took her head off Davis' shoulder and smiled at him, he smiled back at her, and they stood up.

Author's Note: Part 2 finished Yay for me! Happiness all around though it is short hehehe (Evil kitty laugh from 'The Emperor's New Groove'.) So the next part is: Part 3: Ken Ichijoujii and Iori Hida: In Absence, Forgotten. So what does everyone think?

-Na


	8. Movies

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Short Chapter beware I guess you could say Ken is OOC. Happy Reading!

- Na

Part 3: Ken Ichijoujii and Iori Hida: In Absence, Forgotten

Chapter 3.1: Movies

_My life was... scratch that; is a lie. My whole life is centered around: filling Sam's shoes, and making my parents proud. I guess I'm doing better now I don't crave the lime light anymore; on the contrary I try to avoid it. I mean just thinking those two words that turned many into my clones, sickens me. 'Dark Spores' doesn't it just send shivers down your spine? Sounds like I'm living the truth? Boy, are you wrong! Ever feel that it is safer and for everyone's well being to lie to your parents, about where your going with who? Well I lie all the time about that stuff and more. I mean would you believe that I am a Manga and Anime freak? That I own every last Hayao Miyazaki film, every Inuyasha, Escaflowne, Rurouni Kenshin, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne episode and movie on DVD and all their Manga, or all the Manga books I can get a hold of for Kill Me Kiss Me, Shutter Box, Saiyuki, and DNAngel? Or that I buy the large popcorn and soda at the theater so I'm assured that there is enough for the three or four films I'm going to see that day? It doesn't sound like Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijoujii boy genius does it? See? We all have a hidden self a true self. Whether you see this side or not of your friends in their absence do not forget them when no one remembers they live no more. No they don't die they simply disappear, so why am I here still? I've lied to everyone; I've been forgotten in my absence from the lime light and the digidestined, why can I still be seen?_

The conversation the Ken had just moments before with his mom played in his head over and over again, '"_Mom I'm going to the movies," _

_"All right Ken, who are you going with? A girl?" asked Ken's cheerful mother._

_"Mom! I'm just going with the guys," replied Ken as he left his house._

Ken smirked, "Well guys I have the Sour Gummi Bears, I think just a small soda and popcorn since it's only one film being it 18:00 on a Thursday, and there is school tomorrow."

Ken stepped up alone to the concession stand and bought his food and he slunk in the theater, taking the seat in the way back to the right. Of course he had come alone there wasn't even a 'guys'. Ken just knew that his mother would be rather worried if she knew he had no friends.

As the film dwindled on he stopped paying attention the film 'The Village' (A/N: I have no friends in the State and don't go to the movies anymore and I watch 2 hrs of TV a day so I hope that is a real film and its in theaters.) was rather boring, yes it was scary but he was sure the plot was familiar.

Ken threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth, "Ooo scary!" he whispered sarcastically. (A/N: never seen that film, believe it is a thriller??)

-------

Cody and his Grandfather walked out of the Theater into the night air, "So Grandfather what did you think about the movie?"

"Well Cody you know I'm not a guy for thrillers, but I believe our other choices for film was far worse. So how are you doing in School?" answered Cody's Grandfather.

Cody never liked that question. He was the shy kid in school, he had no friends at school accept for Yolei. The school part went well but he had no stories like others had it was simply mediocre. You would never hear him say anything along the lines of, "_Chiharu and I had to do this project in history, and..." _It just wasn't a good story to say they had said less than five words to each other for the project. Cody sighed but was saved when he bumped into somebody.

"Goman nasi" replied Cody bowing in respect to the person who he seriously jostled.

A boy with chin length black hair turned around, "Oh no worries."

"Ken?" asked Cody.

Ken raised an eyebrow in happy surprise, "Cody?! How have you been?"

"Good and you?" asked Cody politely.

"I'm fine, just saw 'The Village', and didn't like it very much. And what are you doing here, if I may ask?" replied Ken.

"My grandfather and I decided to see 'The Village', I agree with you," replied Cody.

"Sounds like you have good taste in films Cody we should do a guys only movie night sometime. Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" said Ken.

Cody chuckled, "Not going to the School dance."

"Well you come and hang out with me tomorrow, if you would like," replied Ken smiling at Cody's comment.

"Sure, sounds good. How about 16:00?"

"Yeah."

Ken walked home he knew he didn't have to worry about his mother, he never had friends over. Both of Ken's parents would be thrilled that Cody was coming over at 16:00. Ken walked into his apartment and knew what was going to happen.

"How was the movie Ken?" asked Ken's father.

"I didn't really like it, hey is it alright if Cody comes over at 16:00 tomorrow for a sleep over?" asked Ken.

"Sure sweetie," replied his mother. That was the end of the conversation; it was the same each time. He turned and walked towards his bedroom when the unexpected happened.

"Ken just make sure your stuff is packed before he comes over," said Ken's father.

Ken stopped confused he looked around the room and noticed that everything was in boxes, "What is going on?"

"You know on second though maybe it would be best if you went to Cody's house tomorrow, we wont be prepared to accommodate guests tomorrow,' said Ken's mother.

"Well I got my job transferred and we decided to move to Odaiba for my job. You'll be starting school on Monday," was all Ken's father could say. Ken was in a state of shock as he picked up the phone to tell Cody.

Author's Note: I don't own any Anime, Manga or film I mentioned. So what does everyone think?

-Na


	9. Friday Night Movie

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Short Chapter beware! The shortest chapter I have ever written 421 words, I'm so happy and proud. Although I bet your not, see I have a tendency to make things long; I have a huge problem with college essays, oops. I guess you could say Ken is OOC. Happy Reading!

- Na

Part 3: Ken Ichijoujii and Iori Hida: In Absence, Forgotten

Chapter 3.2: Friday Night Movie

Ken sighed "Odaiba," yep that is where he lives now Odaiba. Currently Ken stood in front of Cody's apartment, he reached out a steady hand and rang the doorbell. Moments later the door was opened by a women with a soft face, "Why hello, you must be Cody's friend. Come in he is practicing Kendo right now but should be done any minute now."

"Arigatou Mrs. Hida," replied Ken with a smile as he followed Cody's mother into the house, removing his shoes at the door.

Ken sat in silence at the kitchen table, just glaring at his duffle bag and listening to the rhythmic noise of the wall clock. He looked up to see Mrs. Hida finis the preparations on dinner, "Would you like any help, Mrs. Hida?"

"Oh no dear, I'll be done in a moment," she replied as she quickly set the table as if on cue Cody and his Grandfather entered the kitchen. After their greetings they all sat down to eat a silent meal it was a comfortable silence, one that proved good food.

As soon as the dishes were cleared Cody and Ken went into the living room to watch movies. Cody was never a big movie watcher, but he did enjoy samurai films and a few other choice films.

"So what do you want to watch Cody? All I got is Anime," said Ken as he pulled out all his films.

"That's fine, any Samurai films?"

"Ahh… Kenshin good choice," said Ken as he picked up the Kenshin season one box set and removing disc one. Ken handed the DVD to Cody who put it in.

They two sat on the sofa as Cody's mom brought over popcorn, "So how is the old gang?" asked Ken.

"I don't know we are all separated, I only converse with Yolei and that is seldom. How about you don't you play soccer and see Davis?" replied Cody as he pressed play on the controller.

"Nah, I still play soccer and all but this is my life manga and anime, anime and manga," said Ken, Cody raised an eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that I still stick to my studies, it's just something to do by yourself you know?"

"Maybe I should start," laughed Cody as the beginning credits began to roll.

Ken smiled, "You should, hey why don't we make every Friday a 'Friday Movie Night'?"

"Sure… I kind of wish the gang was still together."

"Me too Cody, me too."

Author's Note: If you don't like the ending to the chapter they watch Kenshin all night you know the Rurouni Kenshin: Wandering Samurai Premium Box (6 Disc set), That is a lot of Keshin and they didn't finish, they fell asleep in front of the television. I don't own Kenshin! Although I still say a happy Kenshin is a scary Kenshin! So what does everyone think?

-Na


	10. Times

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Short Chapter beware! Sorry for the late update I wont make excuses but I have a great story to tell you. I was getting ready to update fanfics so I went to remove my brother from my room and my monitor and its shelf fell down! Which took down my Zen garden (miniature) so I spent the morning soaking keyboard keys in bleach water, cleaning the board with Witch Hazel, cleaning my mouse and fixing/cleaning my desk in general. Perhaps the fates didn't want me to write fanfics, well screw them:P I sure showed them :giggles: Happy Reading!

Na

Part 3: Ken Ichijoujii and Iori Hida: In Absence, Forgotten

Chapter 3.3: Times

What is it about parents? They say they are "too busy" and ignore the fact that you fell asleep in your clothes sitting up at four in the morning. Not to mention that in you animated sleep you knocked the pocky pack over and now the chocolate melted on your chest. But they still wake you up to go down to Yolei's store and but prune juice for grandpa and eggs for mom, and of course take the stale bread to the park and feed it to the ducks. To ensure that the two boys were out of the house and back home by 13:00 they were awoken at eight in the morning. Parent's are crazy, plain and simple.

The stiff bodies of Ken and Cody were well stiff, and their groggy, cobweb filled minds didn't help as it took Mrs. Hida three tries in an hour to get either of the two boys to stand. Ken stood on wobbly feet as he tried to work circulation back into them and the kinks out of his neck. Cody was in the same situation, till he started to laugh half out of bring tired and half from the point that Ken had popcorn stuck to his hair with soda. Ken tried to glare but burst into giggles instead as he pulled a pocky stick out of Cody's own hair.

The laughing immediately stopped and the race for the bathroom began. Ken won, as he hurriedly locked the door and pealed off his clothes, they were sticky and smelled. He wrinkled up his nose and threw the offensive articles in the corner. Ken turned on the shower and watched as steam filled the room. The hot turrets engulfed the boy and the smell of high fructose corn syrup (sugar) and caramel coloring/flavor melting and saggy popcorn filled the room.

It took Ken's hair two shampoo rounds before it smoothed out and than as he felt sleep take him over he quickly shut off the hot water and finished his shower in cold.

Ken exited the bathroom in a towel and quickly headed to Cody's room to change as Cody rushed in to the bathroom to take his own long shower. After they were both dressed they sat down to their 11 O'clock breakfast that was long and slow both boys took up drinking coffee, black and through their four cups a piece they complained about the disgusting bitter taste (A/N: don't get me wrong I love Coffee I loved it so much I quit and shortly after had to quit caffeine as well, sad I know).

Cody's parents had found the whole ordeal quite entertaining, and happily sent them on their drowsy way with a large bag of stale bread. They slowly made their way down the street and at the corner they split up Cody was going to the store and Ken would feed the ducks.

Ken walked down the stone path slowly enjoying the afternoon sun; he ran his hands through his, trying to fan it out and dry it in the sun. Off in the distance he heard two voices that sounded familiar arguing over whose turn it was to pay for "Saturday Kebabs" Ken didn't even spare them a glance as he knelt down and opened the bread bag.

As if ducks were mind reader they all swam towards Ken in anticipation as he produced the first piece of bread and crumbled it in his hands. On a near by bench he could hear the conversation on a couple that seemed to be catching up, it shocked him to hear 'digimon' dropped a couple times but than again every child was now digidestined. Suddenly the first couple Ken had heard and the second were talking together and boy did their voices sound familiar.

Ken was about to look at them when Cody placed a hand on his shoulder, Ken looked up at him. But Cody paid no mind and starred at the two couples. Ken stood up and averted his eyes towards the couples it was TK, Kari, Davis, and Yolei. After a hesitant sec Ken and Cody started walking towards the "new" digidestined, the old gang.

Boy the times have changed and shifted back.

Author's Note: Umm… since the past few chappies have been short I'll finish the story up like now, Oke… oke I'll start writing in like 5 mins.

Na


	11. The Assignment

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Short Chapter beware! Ha! I told you… well actually I didn't begin writing it because I had to do my hour of yard work for the night. But I got the chapter written. If you don't understand the chapter numbering there is Chapter 1, Part 1 Chapter 1-3, Part 2 Chapter 1-3, Part 3 Chapter 1-3, and Chapter 2 I hope that makes more sense. Happy Reading!

Na

Chapter 2: The Assignment

Ken Ichijouji walked in to his first period class and smiled there sat all his friends in a little square, the room was silent as the teacher prepared to give her lesson she looked at Ken and retrieved the note he held out to her. "Class this is our new transfer student Ken Ichijouji," said the teacher as she motioned for Ken to sit in the third seat from the door. Ken sat down and almost laughed, Health class he had heard about the guilt ridden paper his friends (except Cody) had to write.

"Ok, class today's assignment," the teacher paused for the moans of disappointment, "yes I know it's a Monday, but today's assignment will be much like Thursday but dealing with change and how, begin."

Ken Ichijouji turned to his right and looked at his desk neighbor and friend Tekeru Takaishi he smirked the blond basket ball star was starring intently at his right neighbor Hikari Kamiya the photo fanatic who everyone know has TK's heart. True they'll never date but the probability that a 30 year old TK proposes to a 30 year old Kari without ever dating and they have one child (as to never produce a 'youngest') was highly likely. Miyako Inoue had already jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the smiling Kari who nodded, and wrote something and handed it back to Yolei, our crazy rock climbing, computer hacking, half blond half lilac, girl to the best football player on the team Daisuke Motiyama who now held the paper, he wrote something quickly and passed it up to TK. And yes in Davis's eyes he was a TK there was no longer that competition, they had their girls, and were the best on their teams, and they were friends. The piece of paper finally made it to Ken; each sentence was written by someone else, and they weren't even in paragraph form, but in the center was, 'We're friends again.' Around that read, 'Promises remembered.', 'One in a million chances.', 'Stupid school floppy discs, truths, and apologies.', 'Opposites with a common: Sports.', and 'Guilt by Health assignment.' Ken laughed everyone had also signed their names. Ken quickly jotted down, 'Moving, Movies, Manga, and Ducks.' And 'Don't forget Iori "Cody" Hida our friend in another class.'

As one they stood from their desks and walked to the front. If possible the teacher was even more surprised than on Thursday's class it had taken them all about three minutes this time. Ken handed her the paper but Kari quickly snatched it away quickly adding 'All at the Park, on Saturday.' And handed it to the teacher and she read the once again perfect (although this time nine sentences all from different people) completed assignment. She looked up surprised.

Daisuke Motiyama held Miyako Inoue in his arms in front of him, he was grinning and she was red. Hikari Kamiya was peering over Tekeru Takaishi's shoulder her arms drapped lazily around his neck a mischievious smirk on her face, she was up to something, a sly knowing smile on his, and he was ready to counter her 'attack'. Ken Ichijouji was laughing with his eyes at his friends, and if the teacher glanced at the door she would see Iori Hida waving happily. The teacher smiled and nodded.

Author's Note: Finished! Please tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who read this fic, you are greatly appreciated!

Na


End file.
